Fleur Delacour-Weasley
Fleur is a High Class Hussy. She is the human face for Gringotts bank, ironic though that is, and their contact to the Network. She is secretly cheating on her husband, if it can still be considered cheating when you're estranged, but it doesn't mean anything. Really, honey, it's just how biology made her. __TOC__ Fleur Isabelle Delacour-Weasley Nicknames/Aliases: Fleur Delacour, potentially others TBD. Occupation: External Affairs Liaison for Gringott's. Deals with the British Ministry and many of the account holders. She's very good at her job, which requires a great deal of public relations. Home: Townhome in wizarding London. Finances: Upper middle class. Partially supports Bill's medical bills with her Gringotts income, which is significant. Household: Fleur lives alone, but has an owl that she uses to send mail. External Appearance: Fleur is a strikingly beautiful woman with blonde hair. Her teeth are a bit sharper than normal, but she normally conceals this. She dresses impeccably and stylishly, although not trendily. First Impression: If you're a man? Most likely, I want to fuck her. If you're a woman? Most likely, I hate her. Internal Political Views: Politically, Fleur is liberal, in part because of her Veela heritage. She's a French citizen and filters her understanding through that. She was an Order member in good standing through most of the war, but is no longer in the inner circle that comprises the renascent Order. Quirks/Habits: French accent in speaking. Strengths: Inhuman beauty and charm. The guts and determination that made her a Beauxbatons champion, an Order member, and a resistance fighter. Combat experience. Weaknesses: Insecure. Not entirely human, with all that entails, legally, physically and emotionally. A frankly biological need for occasional sex that comes from her Veela heritage. Fears: - Losing her humanity, either emotionally or legally. - Exposure of her infidelity to Bill. - That she will never be loved as Bill once loved her. Philias: Fleur loves all things beautiful, but with a sad awareness of their impermanence. Hobbies/Interests: Fashion and art, but as a consumer, not a designer Favourite Belongings: Favourite Places: - Tinworth, Cornwall. She and Bill had a very early date there, and planned to buy a cottage as a second home there when they married, a plan thwarted by the war. - The flat she and Bill lived in in Nice, because of the good memories from their marriage. - Her parents' home in Marseille, which was destroyed in the war Secrets: Although Fleur serves as a press liaison and a human face for Gringotts in the goblins' dealings with humans (including the Ministry), she is equally important as the goblins' primary agent for dealing with the Network. History Fleur's history up to the beginning of the war can be found here. She worked with the Order at a senior level through November 1998, when her husband Bill went missing, and after that went to France, where she infiltrated a Death Eater prison camp and freed her husband. Fleur helped Bill return to England, but rapidly found she was unable to do anything for Bill. In frustration, she slipped out of England and returned to France, where she led a guerilla band for the remainder of the war. She participated in the Battle of Calais and was involved in hunting down Death Eaters in France. It's believed she personally executed several of the Death Eaters involved in the capture and torture of her husband. In the late spring of 1999, following the Battle of Louth, Fleur returned to England on behalf of the French Ministry. As a result of the war, she'd lost contact with the Weasleys completely and had no idea of Bill's status; she accepted the assignment to find out what had happened to Bill. Bill was in no state to attempt a reconciliation, and there was significant resentment among the other Weasleys about her removal to France during the war, particularly Ginny. The French Ministry attempted to send Fleur home in 2000, and she resigned rather than return to France. Instead, she accepted an offer of employment from Gringotts, which was interested in using a more human face to deal with the increasingly bigoted British Ministry, and trusted her because of her own nonhuman heritage. Her position has not significantly changed in that time, although her portfolio has expanded to deal with the Network as well as the Ministry and upper-class Gringotts customers. Fleur's social life is limited by her heritage. Most purebloods don't accept her as one of them because of her Veela blood, not to mention the antipathy among former Voldermort supporters for a Weasley. Most women are at best suspicious and at worst openly hostile. Many of her wizarding friends are male homosexuals, openly or not. Fleur also seems to require the occasional bout of sex to function well, and she generally seeks anonmyous Muggle lovers to fulfill this need, both to protect Bill's reputation and because they're easier to lose afterwards. She has never formally divorced Bill, and never offered a reason for this. Some people suspect it's because her right of residence might be terminated if her marriage was ended. Others suspect she still nurtures a tendre for her husband despite his condition, and hopes for reconciliation if Bill ever recovers. Meta Journal: fleurish PB: Diane Kruger Player: Ginger Category: Characters Category: The network Category: Supernatural